Priority is claimed to Patent Application Number 2000-70488, filed n the Republic of Korea on Nov. 24, 2000, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head for writing/reading a magnetic signal on/from a recording medium, and more particularly, to a vertical writing type magnetic head having improved top and bottom poles for writing a magnetic signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an apparatus for writing/reading a magnetic signal on/from a recording medium, e.g., a hard disk drive, includes a magnetic head for writing and reading information. A magnetic head 10, as shown in FIG. 1, is installed in a slider 20 provided at one end of a swing arm 30, and moves to a track being at a desired position on a recording medium (not shown) by rotation of the swing arm 30 to perform a write or read operation.
FIG. 2 is an enlarged view of the magnetic head 10 shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the magnetic head 10 includes a magneto-resistive head 14 for reading information and an inductive write head for writing information. The magneto-resistive head 14 reads a magnetic signal written on a recording medium, and the inductive write head including a top pole 11 and a bottom pole 12 for producing a leak of a magnetic flux passing through the recording layer of the recording medium, and a write coil 13 used as a current supply route, writes given information on a recording medium.
The inductive write head affects the quality of a signal written on a recording medium. That is, if inputting by the inductive write head is not clearly performed, reproduction cannot be satisfactorily performed even if the performance of the magneto-resistive head 14 is excellent.
However, in order to increase storage capacity, the recent tendency of recording mediums is toward reduction in the width of a track onto which a magnetic signal is input. Such reduction of the track width makes it necessary to reduce the width (w) of the top pole 11 and bottom pole 12 of the inductive write head for inputting the magnetic signal.
FIG. 3 shows the distribution of a magnetic field produced by a top pole and a bottom pole in a conventional inductive write head, and FIG. 4 shows the position of tracks and a head in the case where the head has a predetermined skew angle with respect to tracks of a recording medium.
Referring to FIG. 3, a magnetic field produced around the top pole infiltrates into either side of the bottom pole from the top pole as the magnetic field increases from both sides of a portion facing the bottom pole. As described above, this magnetic field deviates from the pertinent track and affects adjacent tracks.
As shown in FIG. 4, there is a skew angle xcex8 between the head of a swing arm type information recording apparatus and the tracks of a recording medium, which varies according to the position of a head. Most information recording apparatuses are constructed such that the skew angle xcex8 becomes zero at the innermost track. However, at outer tracks, as the track width is reduced, the bottom pole 12 of the head positioned on a given track T1 overlaps an adjacent track T2 due to the skew angle xcex8.
In a vertical writing type magnetic head, the bottom pole 12 erases information from the corresponding track T1 by vertical magnetism and the top pole 11 writes information. As shown in FIG. 4, the top pole 11 and the bottom pole 12 are tilted with respect to the tracks by the skew angle xcex8, causing the top pole 11 for writing information to be positioned on the pertinent track T1 and the bottom pole 12 for erasing information to be positioned to overlap the adjacent track T2. Thus, during writing of information, the bottom pole 12 erases information from both the pertinent track T1 and the adjacent track T2.
The overlapping of the bottom pole 12 with the adjacent track T2 becomes more severe as the track density increases, thus becoming a problem in increasing recording density.
To solve the above-described problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vertical writing type magnetic head which can effectively suppress the effect of a magnetic field on an adjacent track.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vertical writing type magnetic head which can be used with information recording media of higher density.
To accomplish the above objects, there is provided a vertical writing type magnetic head including a substrate, a bottom pole formed on the substrate, and a top pole aligned with and spaced a predetermined distance apart from the bottom pole, wherein the bottom pole has a narrower width than the top pole.